Unfortunatly lucky
by NerdyTurtle0599
Summary: Kimiko's a soft, sweet, broken girl with a dream to became the world's greatest swordsman and to protect her brother at all cost. Her life went downhill when she ate a devil fruit when she was ten, and no one but her brother and father accepted her. Then she meets the Straw Hat pirates will they accept her? Will she be unfortunately lucky and find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Dachi we are gonna get food." A girl said softly to her little brother as she tied their small boat to the restaurant's post.

"I can't even stand Kimmy." Dachi rasped out as Kimiko pulled on a hat and hid her tails in her shirt.

"Okay I'll get you inside."Kimiko strapped two of swords on her and let the other two hang on her hip and then picked up her brother and got off the boat.

She pushed open the doors with her back as not to hurt her brother. As she turned she noticed she got the attention the restaurant. But she ignored them and set her brother down at a table. Before she could open her mouth a man was standing next to her.

"Hello and welcome you damn crook." A large cook said smiling cheerfully.

"Can you please bring something to eat for my brother." Kimiko asked, her Silvery eyes were pleading.

"Yes I may, but may I ask how you will be paying." He asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have nothing to give you but my gratitude." Kimiko said softly.

"Then we cannot serve you." The cook said turning to leave.

"Please," Kimiko grabbed his arm "Please feed us it doesn't have to be a lot just for my brother he won't survive much longer without food and he won't make it to another place!" Kimiko begged.

"I said no lady now beat—"a plate was placed onto the table in front of her silencing the larger cook.

"What the hell, we are not starting this again, Sanji!" the cook yelled grabbing the plate of food.

"Then just leave them be, they are about to starve to death and all you have to do is give them food." Sanji took the plate a placed it before the two. "Eat up, and don't worry, beautiful it's free."

"Thank you, Sanji." She took the spoon and began feeding her brother.

The large chief stormed off angrily as Sanji went off. After a while her brother finished all of the food and sat back. He looked satisfied at first but then regret took over his face.

"I'm sorry Kimmy I ate it all." Dachi apologized softly.

"It's all right when we get back on the boat I'll get some fish." She assured him pushing her lilac colored hair behind her ear.

"Please eat here their food is really good, please Kimiko." Dachi begged.

"Dachi we were already given free food we can't ask for anything more." Kimiko said looking away.

Suddenly Sanji placed a plate in front of Kimiko surprising her.

"Sanji, we can't take anything else, you've fed my brother, that's enough for me." Kimiko protested.

"I can't let a lovely lady like you go hungry." He smiled.  
Kimiko was about to argue against him but he put a hand up to stop her "Don't worry I'll deal with them you just eat." He left her no room for argument.

She just smiled and began to eat. Kimiko ate while her brother slept on the table, snoring softly, after she finished she just sat there and let her brother sleep. She found a pen on the floor and started doodling on a napkin; it was a drawing of eyes, wild, animalistic eyes. She was adding the finishing details to it when suddenly a woman screamed. People started talking about a pirate named Don Krieg. They were freaking out as were the chiefs, so Kimiko woke her little brother.

When the boat docked there was only the sound of the pirate walking across the restaurant. The doors opened slowly revealing and unhealthy looking pirate captain.

"I beg you I need food and water. We have money, lots of money. Please, it's been so long, I don't even remember the last time I had food." Krieg begged.

The chiefs were shocked that he was begging like this, he was supposed to be the terrifying, great pirate, but instead he was here begging for food. Suddenly Krieg fell to the floor; Kimiko stopped herself from running up to him.

"Please help him! He's on the brink of starvation!" Gin begged. "He hasn't had a single bite in days he'll die if he doesn't eat soon!" Gin tried again, but he was only met with uncaring stares.

"This is great!" Patty laughed. "I haven't laughed this hard in a long time, the great Don Krieg kneeling before us." Patty gloated.

"We have some money; we are as customers this time!" Gin tried.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Hey get a hold of the marines right away!" he ordered.

"What?" Gin gaped.

"He's finally weak enough to be captured. This may never happen again and I'm not gonna ruin it by helping him get his strength back!" Patty exclaimed.

People started to agree with him and Gin looked pissed. Trying to prove them wrong Dachi ran out of his sisters arms start to the large pirate.

"Dachi get back here!" she started to run forwards but she was blocked by some customers.

"Let me go that's my brother!" Kimiko screamed trying to free herself for the crowd.

"Tell them mister! Tell them you won't hurt them, or ells you'll die!" Dachi cried

""He's right I won't do anything when I eat. I promise I'll leave quietly, so please give me food!" Krieg begged.

"You're a King Don Krieg; please don't reduce yourself to this! Please you're better than the common beggar! Please sir, what about your pride?" Gin said shocked.

"I promise please I'll take the scraps I'll take anything! Anything!" Krieg begged hoarsely.

"See he promises! He won't do anything! Just feed him!" Dachi yelled.

"Dachi, get over here!" Kimiko yelled stilled blocked.

"Oh boo hoo from the cruel pirate." Patty said.

"Hey step aside Patty." With that Sanji kicked him into the wall and then let him fall over the railing onto the floor below.

"Here's somethin' for your captain." Sanji said softly placing a bowl in front of him.

"Dachi, please come back over here." Kimiko called.

Her ears were twitching under her hat she had a feeling something was going to happen and she didn't want him to get hurt. Dachi ignored and continued to watch the pirate eat. She ignored everything else that was going on and focused on her brother and the pirate. Herr Tails started to twitch too as Krieg finished his food. He slammed down his glass, grabbed her brother by the collar and punched Sanji across the room. Kimiko screamed out and suddenly changed into a giant lion and broke through the crowd as Krieg threw her brother. She jumped up and caught him before he got very far.

"Kimmy are you okay?" Dachi panicked.

She heard him but she was royally pissed. Dom Krieg tried to harm her brother. She shifted back into a human. She took out her swords and her tails grabbed two.

"This is not want we agreed on you gave me your word! I only brought you here because you promised not to ruin this place!" Gin said angry. "Or hurt the man who saved us!" He added.

Suddenly Krieg grabbed him by a shoulder and lifted him off the ground.

"Yes that was delicious," Krieg started to crush his arm "I fell alive again!" Krieg threw Gin to the ground.

"This is a pretty good ship; I believe that I'll take it." He grinned.

"Right I see." Sanji said sitting up.

"As you all can see my ship is a wreck and I'll need a nice new one." Krieg said. "There are about a hundred men left on my ship weak from starvation. If you value your lives you will prepare food and want for all of them!" Krieg ordered.

"You are telling them to feed their killer, that's a great idea." Kimiko said walking up to him slightly.

"Yeah we refuse!" a cook said.

"I wasn't asking I wasn't placing an order I was giving you one. Do not defy me!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry Sanji I didn't mean for it to be like this."Gin apologized.

"You see, look what you brought on this restaurant, you stupid bastard!" Patty yelled.

"Don't be sorry, you were lied to you didn't know, this shit happens to everybody." Kimiko said sweetly. "And you shut up, you damn idiot. Just feed his crew and fight for your ship," she growled angrily. "Unless you're scared you're going to lose." Kimiko added with a smirk.

Patty gaped at her words as Sanji stood and began to walk towards the kitchen. He was going to make a hundred more meals but was stopped by a bunch of cooking weapons. They started asking if he was a spy and stuff like that, but he answered nothing. Kimiko gasped as Patty punched Sanji.

"Hey somebody grab him." Patty ordered. "You bring free food to the bums I kick out all the time. I'm not gonna let you do that anymore. We are gonna protect this place, no matter what." Patty went to a little cabinet and pulled out an odd weapon, the meatball of doom!

Kimiko took her lion form and jumped in front of her brother protecting him from the blast.

She was very large, as tall as Zeff's chest. Her fur matched her hair and her tails to about six feet long. Patty made a joke about breaking the door a Zeff yelling at him. To everybody's surprise Krieg was fine, even though he was hit head on. Kimiko shifted back ignoring the slight dizziness she had from the blast. Her ears were ringing now because of her sensitive hearing.

"Are you a chief or a comedian? Because your jokes suck, and that dessert was horrible!" he yelled angrily.

"So," Suddenly his suit opened up revealing a bunch of guns "die!" he open fired on everybody.

Kimiko stopped most of the bullets form hitting people with all of her swords when the bullets stopped flying Kimiko was unscathed and she barely broke a sweat.

"You cooks should not have defied me. I am the world strongest man! Arms, made of solid steel, wound steel body amour and diamond knuckles that can pound the world to dust!" he exclaimed. "I also have a fleet of fifty ships with five-thousand pirates; I have never lost a battle! I am Don Krieg and I'm the only one fit to be called Don." He walked forwards. "When I give you slime balls an order you follow it all the way through!" he continued.

He opened his mouth to say something else but was silenced as a cut was created on his face by Kimiko's sword.

"Just shut up all ready, you're so irritating." Kimiko said annoyed.

She honestly didn't give a shit about who he was or what he could do, he tried to hurt her brother that's all that matters now she will make him suffer. She felt him grip her neck and lift her roughly to where her soft purple bang fell over her face. At the action she only giggled earning shocked expressions from everybody.

"Well the hell are you laughing? He could kill you right now!" a chief yelled.

"Yes he could kill me at this moment, but I am pretty sure you have noticed I am a neko. I ate a devil fruit and it gave me remarkable gifts. In other words I have nine lives bitches." She explained before Krieg gripped her neck tighter.

"So you wouldn't mind if I broke you're neck right now?" He grinned and squeezed.

"I wouldn't because technically it wouldn't do anything, but my brother might, and he's not the sweetest twelve year old." She wheezed out.

Krieg became irritated at her words and started to crush her windpipe. Surprisingly she didn't do anything but just sat there and let it happen as if she wasn't in pain but on the inside her lungs were burning and she could feel that her neck was indeed breaking, she was also becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen, but she fought not to show it. Suddenly a bag was dropped in front of Krieg.

"Here's food for your men, now drop the girl and take the food to your men right away." Zeff said much to everybody's protests.

"You're… Red Foot Zeff!" Krieg gaped. "You're alive." He added grip reducing slightly.

"What are you doing, if they get their strength back the restaurant will be taken over!" one of the chief asked.

"Yes, that would be true, if they still had the will to fight." He turned and looked back at Krieg "did your will survive defeat?"He asked.

The chiefs started talking and rambling about how even 'The great Don Krieg' defeated. Though he didn't care at the moment he was still focused on Zeff.

"It is you isn't it? You're Red Foot Zeff! So you are alive." He said eyes narrowing." The unrivaled pirate captain, who was also the ship's cook." Krieg said.

"Yes that's right I am still alive, but what does any of this have to do with you? I haven't been a pirate for years. I chose the life of a cook." Zeff said.

"Ha you didn't choose this life, you had no other choice." Krieg laughed.

"You know it really is a pity that you lost your beloved leg, now that you have lost it to the sea you are completely defenseless." Krieg said trying to stir him up or make him break.

"I don't need to fight, I'm a cook. As long as I have my two hands I'll be just fine. But now to the point, what do you want from me?" Zeff said slightly irritated.

"I want your log book from when you went to the grand line and came back unharmed. Give it to me, now!" Krieg answered.

"It is true that I have records of my travels but I will never give it to you. That log book is everything to me, it's too important to give to you." Zeff said irritating Krieg.

"Fine I'll just take from you and then I will be the ruler of this pirate era!" he boomed.

At this Kimiko started to laugh again but it was cut short as he regained his grip on her neck.

"What are you going to try and take his glory because your whole crew was destroyed in a week by one man?" She rasped with a smile.

"Shut it you." He squeezes tighter.

"You thought you had everything but it just wasn't enough, was it?" she pushed on.

"Be quiet." He squeezed more.

"You just needed information." She continued.

"I said shut up!" he gripped her neck until her felt her go limp.

"Now hold up I will be the king of the pirates!" Luffy said shocking everybody.

"I won't allow that kind of stupidity again." Krieg said.

"Stupid or not, I'm just stating facts." Luffy said.

"I don't find your smartass remarks funny. But if you continued this idiotic behavior I will crush right now." Krieg said irritated.

"Go ahead if you can." Luffy taunted.

"Gladly I would love to send you to an early grave you cocky nitwit." He readied his guns.

"What's going on Luffy? You need a hand?" Zoro asked.

"Oh thanks for the offer but I think I can handle this one." Luffy said.

"Is that your crew, pretty small for someone who wants to become pirate king." He laughed.

"That's not all, I have two more!" Luffy said holding up two fingers.

"I'm not part of your crew!" Sanji argued.

"Ma…maybe the smaller the… the better, because you didn't get very far." Kimiko wheezed out.

Startled by her voice he threw her to the stairs; if Zoro hadn't been there she would've hit the wall and then probably would've died. He caught her and set her down softly, noticing her neck had a purple ring around it but it wasn't broken.

Krieg looked at Zeff and then put away his weapons. "I'll deal with you later, right now I'm going to go feed my men." He lifted the bag of food over his shoulder. "Those of you who don't want to die today may leave the restaurant to avoid that fate. "All I want is the logbook and the ship." With that he walked out to give the food to his crew.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Zoro asked Kimiko.

"He _tried _to break my neck, but he crushed my windpipe slightly. He just made it hard to breath for a bit. But I'm actually fine." Kimiko said softly standing.

"How are you fine?" Usopp yelled.

"I'm a cat, I'm so _unfortunately_ lucky." Kimiko said going down stairs to grab her katana while everybody prepared their weapons.

"I'm sorry you guys I didn't mean for it to be like this." Gin sobbed.

"I thought I said this earlier," Kimiko crouched next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault," Her hand started to glow slightly."You were deceived; don't worry, if it means anything I forgive you." Kimiko arm was beginning to hurt.

"But I brought him here and he hurt you. How can you forgive me?" Gin said looking up at her.

"He chocked me out; it's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me." Kimiko smiled finishing his arm.

"But he's going to kill you all and take this ship."

"We'll fight for it."

"But—"he was cut off when Kimiko hit him with the butt of her sword.

"Damn it just let us forgive you!" Kimiko said irritated.

"She's right sailor, we all are doing what we think is right."Zeff agreed with Kimiko.

"But boss why are you taking Sanji's side, all of this is his fault!" Patty said.

"He's the reason we are in this mess!" Another cook said.

They all started rambling but they were rudely cut off when Zeff let out a yell.

"You all don't know what you're talking about. You haven't ever starved, so you don't know what it's like but Sanji does. If all you idiots are gonna do is sit around then be my guest and leave, but don't ever come back." Zeff challenged.

"I for one am going to stay and fight." Patty said after a few seconds of silence.  
After a second everybody agreed to do the same.

"What are you all doing? Didn't you see how powerful he is?" Gin yelled.

"Gin, I'm only going to say this once, now that your crew is fed and healthy I can beat them all to a blood pulp. To me, anyone who tries to take the restaurant is dead." Sanji said.

Kimiko went over to her brother and gave him her extra dagger.

"We are going to fight we them?" Dachi asked excited.

"Yes they save now we'll save them." Kimiko said simply.

"Wait Gin, I thought you said you didn't know anything about the grand line, but you've been there. That make no sense." Luffy said.

Gin looked down and covered his eyes. "None of it makes sense now. What happened to us on that last day was unimaginable; I saw things that I thought were impossible. Our entire fifty ship fleet to be wiped out by a single man." He struggled with his words.

Dachi had his face pushed into Kimiko's side, terrified. Sanji was still with fear, Usopp let out a bird sounding shrill, and Luffy gaped.

"As the man papered our ships went down as if it was rehearsed, if the terrible storm hadn't come along he would destroyed our flag ship as well. It's all like a terrible child hood memory I cannot forget. His eyes were like are like hawks, sharp and deadly." This statement pulled a gasp from Zoro's and Kimiko's lips.

"What did you just say?" They asked at the same time.

Luffy looked at them both "Wait you know this guy?" he asked.

Kimiko looked at Zoro "Yeah I know him, his name is Hawkeye." Kimiko said gripping her brother tight.

"Hawkeye Mihawk!" Zoro gaped.

Kimiko only nodded, while Zoro wanted to surpass him in swordsmanship Kimiko had other reasons.

"Perhaps you disturbed him during a nap." Zeff said with slight humor.

"Stupid cook why would he demolish a full fleet for some so drivel?" Gin yelled.

"No need to yell," Zeff laughed. "It's just an example. I thought you just wanted a heads up on what the grand line is." Zeff said.

"So you're basically saying anything can happen there." Kimiko said.

"Do we really have to go there Luffy?" Usopp cried.

"Oh yeah this is awesome!" Luffy laughed.

Kimiko looked at him like he was crazy but then she saw that he truly meant business and gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Are you that stupid?" Sanji said to them. "It's idiots like you who get killed." He continued.

"Hey that's rude, you don't get to call them stupid they made up their goals so they can only call themselves stupid, you meanie-face!" Dachi yelled.

Kimiko's eyes widened "Sorry about his mouth, he—"she was cut off.

"No he right, Sanji that is their dream doesn't ruin it." Zeff said.

"Do any of you understand the current situation we are in, Don is about to come back in here and fight us with his crew are you even ready?" Patty yelled. "There's a man out there ready to take our ship, so why don't we check back into reality and deal with it."

They heard the revived cheers from Krieg's men and Kimiko gripped her swords tightly, but something was setting off her cat senses, but she couldn't figure it out. She tuned everybody out to listen to closely outside. She could hear a ship pushing through the water and then she heard thin metal cutting through air and the ship. She sniffed the air slightly and then her eyes widened considerably when she recognized the scent, Hawkeye! Everybody noticed that the ship started to fall apart into the sea. This shocked everybody.

"What's going on?" Krieg screamed.

"It was cut, the ship." A falling member cried.

"Cut? Impossible!" Krieg yelled.

The ships falling into the sea sent massive waves from it shaking the restaurant, Kimiko pulled Dachi out of the way when a cook almost stumbled onto him. The man's sent getting stronger pulled a deep growl from Kimiko's throat.

"Raise the anchor, or we'll sink with them!" Zeff ordered.

"Shit Nami and the guys are still on our ship!" Zoro cursed.

Kimiko ran through the door with Dachi on her tails. She saw two men in the water and they were talking about some Nami who left taking all their treasure with her. They were sobbing and not even noticing that they were being pulled away.

"You two need to get out of the water!" Dachi yelled.

At the comment they noticed they were drifting away they started to swim back but a wave washed over them and took them under.

"You are fucking idiots." Kimiko sweat dropped.

She shifted and jumped into the water after them. It took her only seconds to find them, they were failing around panicking. She caught the collars of their shirts and pulled them up. She pulled herself up onto the ship with the boys and dropped them before shifting back. Kimiko zoned out the gang while they argued about Nami and looked up to the approaching ship and started to growl. Dachi pressed his face into her soaking side, scared.

Someone from Krieg's ship screamed about the man this gained Zoro's attention.

"Hey who's that Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Hawkeye." Zoro gaped/Kimiko growled.

"Why did you follow us back here, you monster?" a man from Krieg's ship screamed.

"Just killing time." Hawkeye stated simply

The man lifted his guns to fire at but Hawkeye simply swung his sword and deflected the bullets.

"What I aimed straight for him." The man said astounded.

"He simply diverted it." Kimiko said walking up next to Zoro who stood behind the man.

"Yeah, he changed the course of the bullet with the tip of his sword." Zoro added.

Kimiko started to walk forwards to meet Hawkeye while the man was yelling at her. Another man commented on the amount of swords they both had.

"Such gentle handling with your sword." Zoro smirked.

"No strength is needed in swords play," Hawkeye responded and then looked at Kimiko. "You my dear should know all about that."

"Of course, you taught me everything I know." Kimiko said eyes hard with anger.

"I set sail for one reason, to meet you and beat you!" Zoro said tying his bandana around his head.

At this Kimiko growled at him and Hawkeye laughed.

"I'm sorry I have someone else to fight with, I promised." Hawkeye said looking at Kimiko.

"Oh how sweet you remembered Papi." Kimiko said eyes hard with angry.

"Papi?" Zoro asked startled as Hawkeye jumped onto the boat.

Kimiko looked nothing like him she was as tall as Zoro's nose her hair was purple her eyes were silver plus she had cat ears and two tails Zoro didn't believe it.

"Yes, the greatest swordsman is my father." Kimiko sighed when he landed in front of her. "But if you were truly the greatest swordsman you would take us both on. If it helps I'll only use one sword, Papi." Kimiko said smiling.

"No it's alright use all four if you like." Hawkeye noticed the purple ring around her throat. "What happened to your neck, Kim?" he reached and softly touched her neck, making her flinch.

"Krieg tried to break my neck." She stated simply.

Hawkeye glared up in Krieg's direction. But words pulled him back to the people in front of himself.

"Papi why did you leave us, Mama was being so unkind to Kimmy?" Dachi attached himself to his father's waist.

"I had business to take care of." Hawkeye answered.

"Dachi got sit next to Luffy." Kimiko ordered.

"Okay, be careful Kimmy." He let go of his father and did as he was told.

He pulled of his necklace and revealed a small dagger.

"You don't plan on fighting me with that do you?" Zoro asked scoffing.

"Don't be such a cocky ass, I could beat you right now with one swing." Kimiko said not even looking at him.

"It sounds like you're being cocky too!" he argued.

"But the thing is she's telling the truth, she was trained by the best." Hawkeye smirked.

"I have had enough of your latitude, so now you die!" Zoro ran at him and swung but his swords were stopped by the dagger.

The face Zoro made Kimiko laugh but she bit it back while watching him start swing blindly. After a couple swing Hawkeye promptly placed him on his ass. Zoro got back up pissed, which just made him worst in Hawkeye's eyes.

"Such ferocious sword play, you're like my daughter," Hawkeye said.

"Hey asshole I don't lose my temper and swung blindly!" she said *Funny angry anime face*

"Yes you do but you swing for the main arteries, sweetie." Hawkeye said continuing to fight.

"Hey pay attention to me!" Zoro screamed seeing and opening.

He swung forwards but missed by a mile as he was falling Hawkeye hit in the back of the neck. Kimiko saw her chance to fight and took it. She swung one sword and her father tried to block it but she made and small mark on his arm.

"Now fight me!" Kimiko said quietly.

"Now wait Kim, I have a question for him." He looked at Zoro. "What weight do you carry on your shoulders, why are you trying so hard, speak up weakling." Hawkeye asked.

"How dare you call him a weak, I'll teach you a lesson!" Johnny yelled getting ready to fight him but Dachi place his dagger at his throat making him stop.

"This is their fight, leave it be." He said calmly.

"Tiger trap!" he charged forwards to strike but Hawkeye stabbed his chest.

"Why won't you stepped away, you have been defeated." Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know, but I do know I won't run. I would be ruining a promise if I did. I would bruise my honor if I did. There would be nothing left for me if I did." Zoro said calmly.

"That is what defeat is." Kimiko said softly.

"Then I won't accept it." Zoro said.

"Then you shall die!" Hawkeye responded.

Hawkeye looked at him for a second before yanking the knife from his chest. He sheathed it and put it in his pocket.

"Sir state your name."

"I am Roronora Zoro."

"I will remember it, no one as strong as you hasn't come around in quite some time." Hawkeye pulled his sword from his back. "So for courtesy I'll use the world's strongest Black sword to end you." He added.

People started chattering about it but they we silenced by Kimiko's voice telling them to shut it or she'd decapitate them. They watched as Zoro started his secret technique and the raced towards each other. After a second Zoro's sword shattered and he fell to the ground. He sheathed his un-broken sword and stood, arms spread wide.

"What the hell Zoro! What are you doing?" Kimiko yelled worried, why she didn't know.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." He smiled.

"Zoro!" Kimiko yelled as her father sliced open his chest.

She ran as he fell into the water. She was about to shift and dive in when her father called her.

"That is your weakness, you care for people you just met." He said smirking.

"You did too, Bastard." With that she jumped into the water while shifting.

She kicked as hard as she could to get to him her throat was killing her but at the moment she didn't care, she wasn't going to let this brave man die. She finally caught up to his sinking figure and bit his collar and began to swim back up. Once she broke surface she pulled him onto Luffy's other ship. She jumped back into the water and swam over to Krieg's ship. She went back to her human form and stood when she was on it. Hawkeye was talking to Luffy. But she heard none of it all the anger she had from since she was ten was beginning to bubble.

"Papi, I want you to fight me like we did when I was ten, don't hold back!" she ran straight for him and almost hit him but he blocked her.

"I didn't plan on it, Kimiko." He stated.

Kimiko let out a soft growl and began to swing her swords. It was angry swings but they were more controlled than Zoro's, it was harder for him to block and she was only use two swords.

"I sense anger and hatred, why?" Hawkeye asked softly as he blocked her swords from his neck.

Her eyes widened greatly and then she started to scream at him swinging her swords fasted and harder she actually hit him a couple times.

"You asshole, you left me with that wretched woman for eight years!" he cut her shoulder. "Those eight years were filled with hate and abuse," she cut his eyebrow. "But that wouldn't have been happening if you were there!" He cut her thigh. "You said you'd come back but you never did!" she started to cry cutting his chest. "You promised me, but you lied!" he missed but she cut his nose to his cheek. "I fucking hate you!" with that he sliced her across her hips.

"I never meant to be gone that long, I was going to come back and take you and Dachi with me, but…" He paused.

"But what? What was so important you didn't come back for your kids?" she screamed.

"I'm not allowed in the village anymore your mother banished me until her last day, because of what I did to you." He answered.

"She banished you because I ate the devil's fruit?" she gaped.

"If I had not brought it back with me it would not have happened." He stated.

"But it was my choice, I know Serena hated me for it!" Kimiko yelled. "It was not your fault!" she added.

They stood there in silence until Hawkeye spoke. "Fine, let's make a deal. The ocean is our home, forever and always." He sheathed his sword and pulled her into a hug. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist. After a second she pulled away her ears were flat against her head, so he rubbed her head and she involuntary started to purr but then swatted his hand away when he laughed.

She started to go over to the edge when her father called.

"Kimiko, I will wait for you two, no matter how many years it take I'll wait." He said.

"Okay, I love you Papi." With that she shifted and dove into the sea.

Once she arrived on the boat she saw her brother getting off his shirt.

"Luffy, can you hear me?" Zoro called holding his sword up.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you; I know you need nothing less than the greatest swordsman. I'm sorry I failed you. Please forgive me." He gasped out before coughing up blood.

"I swear I will never lose again! Until the day comes and I will defeat him and take his title! Is that okay, King of the pirates?" Zoro yelled.

"Yep!" Luffy laughed.

"You guys are good team, I'll see you again someday." He began walking away.

"Hey Hawkeye?" Krieg called.

"I thought you were here to take my life?" he said.

"The thought crossed my mind but I saw my kids and I'm in a good mood so I'm going home to get some rest." Hawkeye answered.

"But I haven't even started yet." Krieg smirked. "Now it's time to die!" he open fired on him.

"He just doesn't learn." Hawkeye said bring his word out aiding his escape.

Kimiko scooted Dachi over and placed her hands over Zoro's cut and began healing him. After awhile she felt the cut form on her chest. From the amount of blood she lost from the cut on her hips and the cut from Zoro's she fainted before she finished healing him.


	2. One helluva cruise

**I own nothing but my OC's All rights go to Eiichiro Oda if I had made it it wouldn't have been good.**

Kimiko was sleeping next to her brother while he was patting her head, she was subconsciously purring.

"So what the story of you and your sister? Johnny asked.

"Me and Kimiko are royal runaways. Kimiko would train from our father to be the worlds greatest swordsman. We loved that he was pirate and thought it was amazing but we were never allowed to talk about it to our friends. When I was four our father had come back from sea with a Devils Fruit. He had told us not to mess with it, but Kimiko didn't listen she didn't think anything would happen but she was wrong. The next morning she had two tails and ears and our step mother went berserk. She kept yelling about how she wouldn't keep a Devil Fruit child in her Village and later that day our father left, as he said, banished. After that our step mother was very horrendous to Kimiko, up until we ran away." Dachi answered.

"But your sister looked nothing like you or Hawkeye." Zoro stated looking at the girls hair.

"Our real mother, was beautiful, from what Papi says; Kimiko looks just like her. Kimmy never talks about her anymore she only told me that she died from a sickness." Dachi said scratching behind her ears she purred louder.

"She absolutely loves this." Dachi added."It's one of the best ways to calm her."

After a few minutes later Kimiko stretched and rolled onto her stomach and then laid there, she then sat up, legs folded under her, and she looked at Dachi and scrunched her nose.

"I smell fish men." She said standing up.

"Kimmy! Don't move so much your wounds aren't healed completely. As I've observed, the more blood you lose the longer it takes for you wounds to heal so be careful." Dachi said.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much. There are three fish men over there." Kimiko said pointing to the dock they were getting close to.

"Let's think of a plan and not do anything stupid." Usopp said.

"Let's attack." Zoro said ready to unsheathe his sword

"I just said let's not do anything stupid!" Usopp yelled.

Zoro began talking about what they were going to do until Usopp and Johnny knocked him out. Kimiko ran over to see if her was alright.

"You idiots! He is our al-" She was cut off as Usopp knocked her out.

Later Kimiko awoke to the yelling of Zoro and Usopp. The yelling was cut short as Dachi pointed out two fish men were coming their way. Usopp and Johnny jumped overboard but Dachi stayed and started to untie them.

"Dachi, go." Kimiko told him.

"Kimiko I'm not leaving you." He said.

"Dachi, go don't worry we can handle ourselves."He sighed and went to edge of the boat. "Also tell them if anything happens to you, even a tiny scratch, I'll kill them." She added before he jumped.

A few minutes later two fish men jumped up on to the boat. They looked the two tied up shipmates over and tried to figure out what happen. The two Fish men docked the boat and carried them off the Arlong.

...

"Last time, Neko, why did you come here?" Arlong asked his long nose stabbing Kimiko's.

"Sightseeing." She said.

"Wow, you two must be really stupid or have a lot of guts. Either way we fish men are superior to you puny humans, we breath in water and on land we out rank you're strength and we are smarter. Trying to fight us is defying nature." Arlong bragged.

A cat fish lady who was clinging to Arlong spoke up. "You'll be a nice feast." How ironic a fish eating cat.

"I"m sick of hearing your big ideas Arlong." A females voice said.

Zoro's eyes widened at the sight of who the voice belonged to; Nami.

"Nami you know I wasn't talking about you. You are quiet special, you're our greatest navigator and a great value to this crew you've always been." Arlong complemented.

"Why did he call you _his_ navigator. You don't expect me to believe you work for him do you?" Zoro asked.

"Friends of yours Nami?" Arlong asked.

"Of course not! He's just someone that thought I wouldn't steal his treasure from under his nose and I don't even know her." Nami smirked.

"So this is the Nami you told me about, she's a real keeper." Kimiko raised her eyebrow. "I thought you said she couldn't stand pirates?" Kimiko asked feigning confusion.

"It was just an act." She moved her arm to show the tattoo to prove she was part of Arlong's crew.

Zoro gaped at the sight and Kimiko was starting to see that he was really affected by this realization. It irritated Kimiko that Nami didn't seem to care about it.

"I guess you get it now, i just used you to get what I wanted. You guys are real stupid." Nami laughed.

"She had you completely fooled. She's cold blooded, she traded her family for money, so don't feel too bad." Nami paled at Arlong's words.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"If I were you I'd give up and forget the day you met her." Arlong said.

"I don't need to. I didn't trust her anyways. If she turned out to be a serial killer I wouldn't be surprised." Zoro said honestly.

"Fine, get the hell out of here." She said angrily.

Zoro smirked at her words and shoved himself into the water, hooked his foot on Kimiko's bindings and pulled her along. Her ears flatted in horror.

"I can't swim you idiot!" Kimiko yelled before she fell into the water.

Kimiko and Zoro slowly sank, Zoro watched to surface, occasionally releasing air bubbles, Kimiko glared at him thinking of a million ways to torture him to death. After a few minutes Kimiko accidentally opened her mouth to breath but only took in water. She felt her restraints being pulled in a few seconds she was on land again. Kimiko yanked her self from Zoro's grip to roll over and cough out the water. After she was done coughing she saw Nami walking into the building.

"When I get free I'm going to kill you!" Kimiko looking at him through her wet hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said trying to listen to what a fish man was saying to Arlong.

"A long nosed weirdo." the fish man described.

...

Kimiko and Zoro were now locked in a cell, Kimiko used her claws to cut their bindings. Zoro wanted to attack now but Kimiko was the only way to get out so she was going to wait until someone came to deal with them. Also she kept worrying if her brother was alright. If Usopp was causing trouble and being hunted so was Dachi.

"You alright kitten?" Zoro asked.

"Don't call me that." She glared at him.

"Why not, you look like a kitten." He laughed at the red the covered her cheeks in embarrassment.

Suddenly the door to their cell opened to reveal Nami. Nami looked to their wrists, and took notice the were unbound. Looking at them she dropped their swords at the door and turned to leave.

"Get out of here quick. Arlong will be back soon." She walked out leaving the door wide open.

After a minute Kimiko stood up and walked over to their weapons she put her in the respective places on her waist and tossed Zoro his. As the two made it out the exit the had a encounter with a few fish men but it wasn't a problem.

"She tells us to run but we have nowhere to go plus we have to bring her back with us." Zoro said as he sat down in Arlong's seat.

"You sure know how to pick 'em." Kimiko teased.

"You jealous Kitten?" Zoro teased back, enjoying the bright color on her cheeks.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled.

...

Zoro was subconsciously petting Kimiko, who was sleeping on the arm rest of the chair as a small cat. Suddenly someone started talking. Zoro looked to where the voice was coming from and saw three fishing poles. He was talking about how it's the gutsiest fish in the east blue and how even he-'Hotchan of Arlong's crew' couldn't pull it from the waters. Zoro stood, waking Kimiko, and went to investigate.  
Kimiko jumped up onto the wall and Zoro stood on a large rock. The two saw it was a fish man.

"You are indeed the gutsyist fish in all the east blue: me! Hold on that's weird." He was talking to himself.

"Sure is." Zoro agreed, making the fish man look up.

"Who are you? Speak up now!" He then pointed to himself. "Who me? I'm Hotchan." Kimiko tilted her head confused

"You a fish man too?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, I'm an octopus fish man." He was doing a weird dance, where he was moving his arms in a wave pattern. " And it looks to me you're just a human with a kitty." He said still doing the dance.

"Yup." Zoro confirmed.

"A marine or possibly a guest?" He asked.

Kimiko and Zoro looked at all the dead fish men behind the wall.

"You could say that."

Arlong's not here is he?" Hotchan asked.

"No, I thought you might know where he is." Zoro said.

"Apparently there's some long nosed guy causing trouble. Arlong locked two people here and went to Cocoyashi Village to hunt down that pesky brat." Hotchan explained.

"Cocoyashi village," Zoro sighed as he jumped down from the wall along with Kimiko. "How do I get there?"

"Get in." Hotchan pointed to the giant vase in the water. "You're Arlong's guest I will take you where you need to go."

"Kimiko!" Zoro called as Kimiko jumped inside with out a second thought.

Zoro rolled his eyes and followed her into the vase. Hotchan dove under the water and started to move the vase in the direction of Cocoyashi village. Zoro held Kimiko so she didn't jump out to catch a fish. Four minutes and a eight scratches later the arrived at Cocoyashi village. The two began walking around and asking about Usopp only to hear he was captured taken back to Arlong. When they were in the forest Kimiko shifted back into her human form.

"Why'd you change? You were adorable." Zoro teased as her swords and bandages appeared.

"Shut up, asshat." She took off running towards Arlong park.

After a bit the whole island began to shake. They stopped and wondered if it was an earthquake or Arlong's doing. Once Zoro caught sight of what was causing the shaking he paled with fear. Kimiko turned to see was it was but did get to see it as it slammed it them. A few seconds later they crashed into a cliff.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kimiko yelled standing out of the debris.

As soon as she stepped out of them she was greeted by a lovesick Sanji. He flirted up a storm, all Kimiko could do was stared wide eyed at him and blush slightly at the comments falling from his mouth. Suddenly Zoro pulled her from his reach and started yelling at him.

"Stop flirting with her, it's not the time!" Zoro yelled.

"Then you stop touching her!" Sanji yelled back.

"Hey guys we're her to pick up Nami. Also where's Usopp, Johnny and Dachi?" Luffy asked.

"Usopp been captured by Arlong, we need to hurry before he's killed." Zoro started going towards Arlong park.

"Too late he's already dead." Johnny said with Dachi next to him.

"Wha-" Zoro started.

"Nami killed him." Dachi said before starting to sob.

"Dachi...?" She took a few steps towards him.

"We saw her stab him!" Dachi cried running into her arms.

...

Kimiko shifted into a kitten knowing how much Dachi loved it. Luffy was yelling at Johnny about Nami being their friend and how she didn't kill Usopp. Frankly, Kimiko didn't believe it either, she felt that Nami had another reason for being in Arlong's crew but she didn't know what. Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them all.

"What are you doing here?" The voice belonged to Nami.

"What do you mean? You're our friend, we came to get you." Luffy said picking up his fallen hat.

"Friend? Don't make me laugh, you're just pathetic enough to deserve each other." Nami said.

"Damn you! You killed Usopp I watched you!" Johnny yelled.

"That's right, so why don't you kill me for revenge." Nami said.

"What?" Dachi asked.

"Because of your friend's idiocy Arlong is ready to kill Zoro and the rest of your crew. If you stay on this island you will die. So you can chose to leave and live or stay and die." Nami told them.

Sanji started blabbering about how hot Nami was, even though she was being heartless. Zoro started yelling at him about it being the wrong to to be flirting. Zoro asked about where Usopp was and she told him he was dead so he tried to charge at her but was stopped by Sanji and started a fight with him.

"Don't you guys get it. I only got close to you so I could take all you money but now you're broke I don't need you anymore so go all ready!" Nami said trying to get them to leave.

After a few minutes Luffy fell down onto his back startling everybody.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Dachi ran over to him.

"Tired." He said simply.

"Right now, in the middle of the road?" Yosaku yelled.

"Well I'm pretty tired and I'm not gonna but into their affairs, I'm not interested, but I'm not leaving either." He said before falling asleep.

"Fine, you idiot! Die!" Nami yelled before taking off.

...

The crew, plus Kimiko and her brother were current on their way to fight Arlong for Nami's sake. Dachi told her about Nami's sister and why she was with Arlong, since she was asleep for the back story and Usopp's return. Kimiko was beginning to wonder why her and her brother were doing this, they weren't part of the crew, so why? They had found Luffy comforting an upset Nami and then they were on their way to make Arlong pay. Her head was starting to her hurt from thinking so much. They all watched as Luffy punched down their gate.

"Now which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked.

"That would just so happen to be me, and you are?" Arlong asked with a smirk.

"Yeah what do you want with my precious Arlong?" A cat fish said.

"Now, now, Suray." Arlong calmed the beautiful (ugly) beast.

"You can just call me Luffy." he answered walking towards him.

Kimiko watched as he knocked out two fish men and then punched Arlong, sending him and his clingy girlfriend into the wall. Fish men jumped for Luffy but were taken down by Sanji.

"You just had to go head on your own." Sanji said.

"Don't worry I can handle things." Luffy assured.

"We aren't worried we just don't want you to have all the fun." Kimiko said.

"I don't mind if you guys have all the fun." Usopp said fearfully.

"I see you ready for battle as always." Zoro said.

"It's him the guy who tricked me! Hey where's you're kitty?" Hotchan asked.

"We didn't trick you we just used you're denseness and I'm not **his **'kitty'." Kimiko said the last part irritated.

"You're human!" Hotchan yelled.

"The simple power of a devil fruit." She said shrugged.

"I guess Nami really was a traitor after all, look long nose is alive." a gray fish man in a darkly colored gi said.

"I get it now you were all after Nami the whole time weren't you? Well too bad Nami is mine and I don't plan on giving her away.

"You can't lay claim on a human being!" Dachi yelled.

"A bunch of idiots like you aren't worth Arlong's time!" Hotchan laughed "We know how to deal with you!" He made a trumpet noise with his mouth and the ground started to shake.

Suddenly a sea monster that resembled a cow emerged from the water.

"Aw! You're so adorable!" Dachi ran forwards towards it and held out his hand.

The cow looking monster stared at him and then nuzzled his hand. He rubbed his snout until Arlong taunted him into attacking. The monster let out a roar and was about to attack as Luffy stuck his feet in the ground and twisted himself. The monster dove for Dachi but he just held his hand out. Once they came in contact Momoo calmed, but Luffy didn't care he grabbed it's horns and swung it around. Dachi tried to get out of the way but his arm got hooked in it's nose ring and he was thrown out to sea wit the cow fish.

"You idiot You just threw my brother out there! I swear on everything under the fucking sun, if he's hurt I will kill you!" Kimiko yelled at him.

It wasn't too far off the coast, but it was far enough it would take him a while to swim back.

"How dare you hurt our brother!" Hotchan yelled.

"Now we must join the fight." the gray fish, now identified as Kuroobi, said cracking his knuckles.

"We will show you the extent of your inferiority to our species." the big lipped blonde fish man said calmly.

"We will avenge our brothers, the ones that were slayed earlier." Suray said removing herself from Arlong.

"I think I want fish for dinner Sanji." Kimiko grinned pulling her swords.

"That sounds like a plan." Sanji said calmly.

"Um...guys there's something I should-" He was cut off.

"Oh shit!" Kimiko yelled as she dodged the ink Hotchan spewed at them.

"Luffy why didn't you move?" Zoro yelled.

"I'm stuck." he said simply.

"Now to finish you off!" Hotchan grabbed a piece of the broken building and tried to smash Luffy with it but Sanji saved him by kicking it apart.

"It terrifies me to know he can do a perfect split standing straight up and keep his balance." Kimiko said honestly making Zoro laugh.

"Looks like I pick one helluva idiot to be my captain." Sanji said.

"We all did." Zoro added.

"Luffy's great!" Usopp chirped.

"But the truth is our idiot captain is way better than a gang who'd prey on a lady." Sanji continued.

"A lady? You rushed into certain death for some lousy girl? That's so pathetic. Is the stupid cat not pretty enough? " Kuroobi taunted.

"No, in fact she quiet the opposite, both of these women are very beautiful and intelligent." Zoro noted the blush on Kimiko's face from the comments. "If you insult them again I promise I will turn you into fish sticks." Sanji threatened.

"Your skills are well for a human, but chivalry from a pirate seems a bit fake." Kuroobi said.

"There's nothing fake about my desire to help a beautiful lady in need." Sanji stated.

"I'll show you the true superiority of the fish men species." Kuroobi got ready to attack.

"You guys sure are full of yourselves." Kimiko scoffed.

"No we only express the truth you mangy animal!" The Suray said.

"Mangy? I am not mangy, you disgusting blow fish!" Kimiko yelled.

"I'm a cat fish!" She exclaimed.

"Really? I couldn't tell it looked as if you were trying to blow Arlong earlier." Kimiko smirked earning a few laughs from her friends.

"Why you!" Suray ran for her drawing her guns.

Kimiko jumped out of the way of the bullets and tried to slash at her. She didn't make contact because this fish seemed to have an endless supply of bullet. Kimiko found and opening but the chances of her getting shot was sky high. Yolo. She raced towards Suray and used her swords to block the bullets but one impaled her hip she didn't stop to acknowledge the pain she took her chance and cut the fish lady across her chest. Suray was down long enough to she Luffy get thrown into the water.

"Got damn it!" Kimiko shifted and ran to jump in the water.

But Suray grabbed her tails and yanked. Kimiko let out a pained roar, before turning to face the monstrous fish. Kimiko leaped at her avoiding bullets as best she could. She tackled the fish lady and the rolled around on the ground smacking and scratching. A cat fight, pun intended. Kimiko caught a glimpse of Zoro falling over. She knew he wasn't recovered enough for this, neither was she but she healed faster. She whimpered slightly as Sanji was punched through a wall. Kimiko hated seeing her friends get hurt.

"Hey stop worrying about your boyfriends and fight me!" Suray yelled punching her.

The hit dazed Kimiko to the point she couldn't stand. She toppled over into a heap of cat. She heard them talking about throwing them into the sea and how we were weaklings. It was starting to piss her off, they talked so high about themselves but they needed to beat down on humans to feel that ways. She opened her eyes to see Zoro standing, if he could do so could she. She stood up, as she shifted. She winced as she felt that her wounds reopened, but she fought not to show it.

"You two are amazing!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled simultaneously.

Kimiko took a couple unstable steps towards Suray and then much to everybody's surprise she started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Suray asked.

"You hit like a bitch with a broken arm!" She said between giggles.

That seemed to piss her off to no end because she ran straight for her and tackled her into the water. She didn't even struggle to get away, she couldn't, she couldn't shift, her body wouldn't let her if she was in water already. Suray took notice and smirked.

"Oh yeah, You can't swim." Suray let go of Kimiko to let her sink and drown before going up to the surface.

_Well, this sucks... _Kimiko watched as Sanji jumped in. He looked between her and Luffy and decided to go for her.

_Why me?_Kimiko saw Kuroobi jump in behind him, and he was swimming a lot faster than Sanji was. Kimiko struggled to point at Kuroobi, but Sanji didn't turn fast enough. Kuroobi elbowed him in the back of his neck. She watched helplessly as he swam quickly for the old man from the village who was trying to save Luffy, he was almost there but Sanji yanked on his extremely long pony tail. She was to get lightheaded from the lack of air but she willed all her being to hold it. Kimiko saw Kuroobi drag Sanji deeper below at ferocious speed, He was using pressure change to kill Sanji. Suddenly Kuroobi screamed in pain as Sanji did something to his gills, from what it looked like, he was blowing air into them. Kimiko's vision was failing her and turning black, she was going to drown on the sea floor. After what felt like hours she felt herself being pulled upwards.

As soon as she was surfaced she started a coughing fit. She felt someone pat her back and then they spoke.

"This is not the time for swim lessons Kim." they said jokingly.

"Really? I couldn't have thought of a better time." Kimiko scowled at her brother.

"Kimiko! Look!" Dachi Pointed towards Zoro.

He was being pushed back as he tried to avoid being stabbed by Arlong's nose. Also Suray was standing up ready to attack. Kimiko looked back and forth seeing which one was easier, and saw it was Suray so she was going for Arlong.

"Dachi, you go fight catfish over there I'll take Arlong." Kimiko stood, wobbling a bit.

"But-" Dachi started.

"Go!" Kimiko yelled as she took off towards Arlong.

As she charged she jumped and shifted as Arlong tried to stab Zoro. Kimiko let out a pained yelp as she took the stab instead but took her place in front of Zoro protectively.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed Kitten?" Zoro yelled looking at the wound.

_Well it sure as hell seems that way._All her wounds were reopened, she was bleeding a lot, she almost drowned... Yep, she was trying to get herself killed and she wasn't even part of the crew. Kimiko was barely standing she couldn't even doge the kick Arlong sent her way. She fell to the ground in pain as she her some ribs crack disgustingly. She struggled to breath, and watched as Arlong tore Zoro bandages off. He gaped at the sight of the wound and wondered aloud how Zoro was alive. Suddenly a gunshot and scream pierced through the air. Kimiko looked over to see Dachi being held by his throat and him bleeding from his stomach.

"What wrong, Kitty cat?" Kimiko struggled to stand. "Oh is this your brother?" She watched Suray point her gun towards his head. "I'll be my life that he's the only thing you have." Kimiko started towards them. "Too bad, now you have nothing."

A single bullet.

A single life.

Everything was quiet. Kimiko could hear nothing but her own heart beating, something her brother couldn't enjoy of anymore. She watched as he fell limp to the ground. Suray started laughing, which brought Kimiko from her thoughts. Everything but Suray turned to nothing in Kimiko's eyes. Kimiko grew in size, eyes became wild, she wanted blood and got damn it she was going to get it.

Kimiko raced towards Suray not caring for anything in her way. She heard and saw Suray fire at her but she didn't feel anything, From the terrified look Suray was giving her the bullet must've hit her but she didn't care. Kimiko tackled the fish and mercilessly began tearing her to shreds with her claws. She was unaware of the fight between Arlong and Luffy, she was only seeing and hearing Suray. After awhile Kimiko became annoyed with her screams she bit Suray's neck and tore out her jugular, knowing that would kill anything. When Kimiko eventually stopped clawing her, Suray was body was torn to shreds, she was covered in blood, her insides were outside.

Kimiko and looked at the crumbling building.

_Well... Shit._She ran towards the water and jumped in just as the building started to fall, not here best idea. The quake of the building caused a horribly strong current, one that was to strong for Kimiko to swim against, especially since she was injured and out of energy. Suddenly Kimiko was yanked out of the water and pulled onto dry land. She shifted back into her human form and groaned, she could feel everything, it was like she was hyper aware of pain.

"Come on Kitten, don't you die on us!" Zoro said putting his hand on her bleeding shoulder.

"Stop...call...calling me...Kitten..." She panted out after a minute.

"Yeah that is not happening." Zoro laughed.

Suddenly they her people cheering, meaning Luffy won. Zoro stood and watched as Kimiko tried to stand, after many failed attempts He scooped her up and hooked her swords onto his hips.

"Zoro put me down I can walk." Kimiko said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like when you were trying to stand just a second ago." Zoro said walking off towards the big crowd of people.

"You're hurt."

"You're hurt worse, Kitten."

"Stop calling me that!

**"**Nope."

When they arrived at the group the mouse marine was demanding all the money he gave to Arlong. As they walked closer Kimiko spoke up with a smile.

"Have you ever wonder what happens to the mouse when it's caught by the cat?"

He turned around and glared at her and she reached out and grabbed him collar.

"The cat plays with" She punched him, despite the pain it caused her.

"and tortures the mouse" She hit again.

"until she's had her fun," Again and again.

"and then," She pulled him close "She kills him." She smirked at the scared look on his face before shoving him backwards onto his ass.

Kimiko watched as Nami beat him up some more and make him promise to fix the island and clean up after the fish men. She laughed at the sight of her tugging on his whiskers before groaning in pain. Her ribs are still broken, her brother was still dead, but everyone was happy.

"He wouldn't want you to mope around about it. He was a joyful little brat." Zoro said.

"I couldn't save him..." She whispered.

"Yeah you couldn't so live on for him, he'd want you too."

"Hey Kimiko!" Luffy yelled running up to them. "Wanna join our crew? Please!" Luffy begged.

Did she want to? She could just go on her own for the rest of her life. If she did it would be safer... But safer is boring.

"Hell yeah!"

...

Kimiko walked about as a small cat looking for someone of her crew, she didn't want to talk to Usopp he was irritating, Sanji was flirting with the towns women, she did want to disturb Nami and she didn't even want to know where Luffy was so the only person left was Zoro. It took her a while but she eventually found him sitting outside of and house sleeping.

_Well there goes that, I don't want to go play with the kids they keep pulling my tails. _Instead of leaving she jumped onto the bench next to him. She saw that his mug was only half empty so she stuck her face inside and started lapping at the alcoholic beverage.

"Is it that good, Kitten? You're purring." Someone called from above, making her jump and fall off the bench.

Her head was all the way in the cup so when she jumped the mug came with her, the result; a very flammable Kimiko. After pulling her head out of the mug she glared at him as he shook with laughter. She shifted back to human and smacked him.

"Sorry Kitten." He said still laughing a bit.

"Whatever...And stop calling me Kitten!" She yelled taking a seat next to him.

"You owe me half a beer." she muttered.

"It was mine in the first place!" He argued.

After a while Kimiko became bored and wanted to do something and Zoro wasn't helping. Deciding on what they were going to do Kimiko stood and grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled.

"Wha-" Zoro started.

"We're going to go dance." Kimiko said pulling him toward the crowd.

"I don't dance."

"Now you do."

They we're maneuvering their way through the crowd and Zoro had time to really look at the neko, he had to admit she was very attractive. She wore black boots that came up above her ankle a bit, his eyes traveled slowly up her lightly tanned olive colored legs to see she was in short dark blue shorts that looked like they barely fit, he slowly moved up to her mostly bare back and watched as her tails swished happily. Zoro noticed Dachi's name in black cursive letters on the back of her left hip with three dark blue and three purple ribbon like lines going up diagonally across her back until they disappeared into her black halter. Her hair was in long pony tail that rested atop of her head. He was brought out of his sightseeing when her ran into her as she stopped.

"Sorry Kitten, I was just watching Usopp being an idiot." He lied.

"You're not gonna stop calling me that are you?" She asked.

"Nope."

The two grabbed full mugs and drank happily. Kimiko danced while Zoro stood there awkwardly, soon enough she got irritated with him and grabbed his hands and started to drag him around while laughing. Something was very off about her, but Zoro did know what. After an hour of being dragged around her figured it out. She kept running into things and bumping into people, she couldn't stop laughing, she was acting stupid. Zoro reached out and grasped her waist and pulled into his chest to stop her from hitting a table when she slipped. He groaned in frustration while she just laughed.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Zoro asked looking down at the girl.

"Maybe just a little bit." She held her fore finger and thumb about a inch apart. "I'm a _really_ light drinker."

"You should've said that earlier!" Zoro yelled.

"But if I did you would've let me drink." She pouted.

Suddenly a bird shrill came from behind and Zoro turned to see Usopp tumble down the table tower. Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He turned back to see Kimiko finishing what looked to be her fifth or sixth beer.

"Please tell five of those were already empty?" When she laughed and shook her head he snatched the current cup out of her hand and set it down. "What the hell? I wasn't even turned around for a minute!" He yelled.

"Well now that you know I can't drink to much I had to get as much as I could before you stopped me and I am very good at swallowing things." She her words slurring together.

Zoro blushed at how his mind comprehended her words but he shook the dirty images away and dragged her back to the bench he was on a while ago and sat down. Kimiko saw what he was doing and quickly snatched her hand away and tried to run but Zoro hooked two fingers through a belt loop on her shorts, affectingly halting her. She struggled against him but her just pulled her into his lap. After about five minutes she gave up and pouted. But that didn't last very long, in less than five minutes she was sleeping cuddled up to his chest.

...

"You sure you understand the plan?" Nami asked once more.

"Nami I swear, I will claw your eyes out yes I get the damn plan now go do what you have to." Kimiko said before shifting and running off.

Kimiko was lying down on shore claiming that she was waiting for Nami. After a while she heard Nami yell 'set sail' and they did so knowing Kimiko would be able to jump onto the boat. Kimiko stood and stretched and the got in her position, crouched down and ready to run.

"Go, Kimiko!" Nami's voice yelled.

She took off with out a second thought. Just as she reached the edge of the island and jumped Nami jumped onto her back. When they landed Nami got off of Kimiko's back and lifted her shirt dropping the islands wallets and purses. Suddenly realization hit them all at once and they all started screaming angrily at her and Kimiko, but the girls only laughed.

They just settled for one helluva cruise.

...

**Anybody got an good idea for a cover?**


End file.
